


Match

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Claude is a sweetheart, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Scars, granger is insecure, poor child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: Claude grabbed the purple Sharpie from the tray of markers and crayons, drawing a single squiggle across his eye. "There," he turned to Granger, proud of his creation. "Now we match."
Relationships: Claude/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> Granger has a scar on his left eye and Claude has that tattoo/scar thing on his right eye, so....
> 
> I'm a sucker for Graude and most of my fanfic ideas come when i'm at social events for some goddamn reason so have this fic i'm wrote while at i'm a family reunion on a borrowed pc, and finished during my first day back at class.
> 
> The idea's been floating in my mind since I've shipped them both though, but it just came to the point thAT I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN~ i'm bad at writing from a kid's pov though, it's both limiting and eye-opening at the same time...
> 
> shy quiet kid Granger and sunshine sweetness Claude for the win :)

It's the first day of school, and Granger is trembling in his knees.

He barely made it through his first class. Teacher Eudora was nice, and pretty, and she helped Granger write down his name on his first drawing, but he didn't want to talk to the rest of the kids. He didn't want the kids to look at him, either. What if they didn't want to be his friend? What if they found him ugly? Like all the other kids back home did...

_KRRRIIIINNGGGG_

A loud ringing noise broke through his thoughts, and through his concentration on his second drawing. Teacher Eudora looked at the clock.

"Ah! Snack time!" She smiled, and all around him, the kids clapped and jumped up and down in excitement. He did too, but when he saw another kid looking at him curiously, he quickly put his hands down and wound the scarf tightly around his face.

_Hide it, before they would see..._

Immediately some of his classmates started running around, playing with toys available. Some of them ran outside to the playground, while the rest sat and brought out their food and snacks. Granger really, really wanted to go out and play, or at least have a go at the plastic toy gun that one of the other kids was using. But again, his shyness won out. He brought out his snacks and started munching on a sandwich, lazily coloring his drawing with his other hand.

"Cool dinosaur," a voice said beside him. Granger turned to see a boy leaning over his shoulder, eyes glued to the drawing. "What color will you use on the tail?"

"Black."

”But that's an icky color!" The boy scrunched up his face. He had floppy brown hair that occasionally fell to his eyes. He held the precious toy gun in one hand and a stuffed monkey in the other. "Try purple! Now _that's_ a cool color!"

"But I like black..." Granger pouted, and then he had an idea. "If you let me use the gun, I'll let you color the rest of the dinosaur."

"Hmm..." The boy tapped a finger to his chin, thinking, then he looked at his stuffed monkey. "What do you think, Dexter?" He made the monkey nod twice. "Dexter said yes! Here ya go!" He grinned cheerfully at Granger and they exchanged the drawing and the toy. "What's your name? I'm Claude!"

"I'm Granger."

"Hi Granger! This is Dexter. He's my best buddy in the whooooole world. Say hi, Dexter!" Claude made the paw of the stuffed toy do a little wave. Granger giggled and waved back. "Hello, Dexter!" He playfully put up the gun and pretended to shoot the monkey. "Pew, pew, pew!"

"Nooooooo! Not my best buddy!" Claude laughed. "My dinosaur will attack you!" He held up the drawing.

"How can he? He doesn't even have a tail yet!" Granger pointed out.

"Oh... Right... Then I will finish him! And I will save Dexter!" Claude announced. He then looked at Granger again, and his face took on a curious expression. "Hey... What's that on your face?"

Oh no...

"Is that a scar? Why is it so long?" Claude reached out to touch it, but Granger immediately flinched and moved away. "Please don't touch it."

"Why do you have one?" Claude asked curiously.

"It was an accident. Don't wanna share," Granger mumbled.

"Huh... It looks cool!" Claude smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You look like a superhero! Especially with the gun! You look like..." Claude did the thinking expression again. "Batman!"

Granger smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Claude." He couldn't believe that there was at least one other kid that wouldn't make fun of the scar on his face. Especially when all the kids next door loved to do so. Maybe he could make friends in this place after all...

"Say, when you're done with your sandwich and I'm done with this dino, d'you wanna play outside?" Claude grinned again. Granger liked his grin. It looked like sunshine.

"Yes... But what if they make fun of me?"

Of your scar? But it's really pretty..."

  


\---

  


Granger only pouted and drew the scarf around himself tighter. Claude was a little clueless on what to do, but it seemed obvious that this Granger kid was really shy. Maybe because he was the only kid in class with a mark like that in his face?

Hmmm..... His mama always said to make sure other people didn't feel lonely...

And Granger seemed pretty lonely.

An idea popped up in his head.

"Dexter, guard our dinosaur!" Claude commanded his stuffed toy. He put Dexter down and took Granger's hand instead, surprising the other. "Hey!"

"Just come on!" Claude went to the front of the classroom, where the rest of the school supplies were. He grabbed the purple Sharpie from the tray of markers and crayons, drawing a single squiggle across his right eye. "There," he turned to Granger, proud of his creation. "Now we match."

"But mine is on my left eye," Granger pointed out.

"Yeah... But it's cooler this way! We're like a set! A pair! A--"

"A couple?" Granger tilted his head. Claude saw that his eyes were a strange color, red like roses. There was also a shock of white hair in his black hair that Claude weirdly didn't notice before. With his scar and the gun, he looked ten times cooler than Batman. And Claude only had his brown eyes and brown hair? That wasn't fair...

"Yes! Sure! A couple!" He tugged on Granger's hand. "Now can we play?"

Granger nodded slowly. "Okay... But the drawing..."

Claude snickered and he started pulling Granger to the door, to the awaiting sunshine. "Don't worry about that! We have the rest of the day waiting for us!"

Granger smiled shyly, underneath his scarf. He no longer trembled. Claude was kind. Happy. Safe. Like sunshine. "Yes... We do..."

  


***

  


Granger tugged on the wrist cuffs of his suit. He gulped. He was breathless, and his knees were trembling again. But it was a good kind of trembling. The best kind of trembling.

__

Who knew it would be this way? Who could've guessed?

__

... Is what a blind person would say about the two of them. They were a set. A pair. A couple. An unlikely one, but together all the same.

Twenty years. Twenty years of friendship, laughs, tears, hugs, cuddles, kisses, fights, making up, making out, holding hands, holding grudges, drawings of purple dinosaurs, old stuffed monkeys, plastic toy guns, scarves tightly woven around one's face, scarves tightly wrapped around two people that you can't tell where one ended and the other began.

Twenty years of Claude. And maybe twenty more? Thirty? Fifty? Why not?

Claude smiled at him, his smile as blindingly sunny as the day they met. Granger's vision tunneled to just the two of them. His mind traveled to a million places. Hotel rooms. Cafes. Beaches. Their shared apartment. Their kindergarten classroom...

In the end, it didn't matter where they ended up, or where their adventures took them. As long as he had Claude, they'd be okay. Happy. Safe.

Claude was clad in a suit just as handsome as Granger's, and he took the other's hand. Both their fingers shook slightly, but Claude managed to slip the golden ring onto Granger's finger with little difficulty. They fanned out their hands, the metal glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the church's large windows.

"There," Claude murmured, his words for Granger's ears only. "Now we match."

Granger chuckled lightly. He remembered those words, used so many years ago, when Claude tried to ask for his friendship and ended up stealing his heart. Twenty years. Claude has held his heart captive for that long. But he has never felt so treasured...

"So, what happens now?" He asked, his smile growing. He reached out to his husband, wrapping an arm around Claude's waist, delighting when he heard the other's breath catch as he did so.

  


\---

  


"Don't worry about that," Claude teased, one hand on Granger's shoulder and the other on his nape. He pulled Granger in for a kiss, and who was Granger to deny him?

Their lips met, and Claude's heart burst into a million stars. Like it always did when Granger held him this way, touched him this way. Twenty years of Granger encompassing his world, but it never felt enough...

"...We have the rest of our lives waiting for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be well appreciated~


End file.
